powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Small World
The Powerpuff Girls Movie is a upcoming 2020 British-American 2D flash animated fantasy film based on the Cartoon Network 2016 reboot series The Powerpuff Girls. Produced by Cartoon Network/Scollay Animations Studios for Warner Bros and 20th Century Studios. It was released and distributed in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, in the United Kingdom by Scollay Home Entertainment Pictures and in the Internationally by Universal Pictures, Sony Pictures Releasing International and Paramount Pictures on July 13, 2020. Plot After defeating Mojo, Fuzzy, The Amoeba Boys, Pug-Faced Paulie and The Gnat for the umpteenth time, the Powerpuff Girls are confident they are unstoppable. With Townsville in peril, the girls are sent to the arctic on a dangerous mission to find the key to saving the day. The girls must enter a cursed jungle temple to obtain the last Heart Stone. Meanwhile, when Bubbles gets separated from her sisters, she tries to act more like them. In the stunning conclusion, the girls' learn that Lester Van Luster has one more trick up his sleeve. Fortunately, they learn that they had the ability to defeat him all along. Cast Amanda Leighton: Blossom Kristen Li: Bubbles Natalie Palamides: Buttercup Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo Liam Neeson: Lester Van Luster Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins Chuck McCann: The Amoeba Boys Jason Kaye: The Gnat Maurice Lamarche: Pug-Faced Paulie Tom Kenny: The Mayor of Townsville Tom Kane: Professor Utonium Sonal Shah: Sapna Nehru Security Guard Billy Eichner: Pizza Delivery Guy Trivia * This marks the TV movie special of the series since "Power of Four". * This marks the 2002 movie of the 1998 series since "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" * This special shares the name of a former Cartoon Network preschool block, as well as the popular Disney ride/song. * This marks the Amoeba Boys' first appearance in the reboot since " Viral Spiral". * This is the second time Bubbles does her hair like Buttercup's, the first time was in "Green Wing". * This is the Small World movie that Professor Utonium doesn't appear in. * The backdrop from "The Big Sleep" is reused. ** When the Heartstone is mentioned to Sapna, she acts and behaves like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings franchise. ** This is Sapna's first appearance in this season since Spider Sense and Arachno-Romance. ** The premise of this movie is based on the plot for the special episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! ** Ice Madness is similar to Space Madness, from the Ren & Stimpy episode of the same name. ** The Professor's deformed state (glamoured by Lester) has the exact same form when MIH shapeshifted as the Professor in "Breaking Bliss". *** This is the Small World movie that The Mayor doesn't appear in. *** This is the second time that Bubbles removed her hair ties, the first time was "Mini Golf Madness". *** Unlike in "The Long Skate Home", Bubbles using her blue aura energy to duplicate herself. *** This cobra/snake design was is blue, The Cobra desiged is Jafar's snake (red design) from the 1992 Disney movie "Aladdin" **** When the girls were turned into action figures by Lester Van Luster, they looked similar to Funko POP! figures. This could also be a reference to the 1998 episode Collect Her. **** Citiesville from "Town and Out" has been mentioned for the third time. **** It is unknown how Mojo turned back into himself after the events of this episode.